A mistake
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko is desperate to fix something she screwed up. One shot. (May have a very small 2nd chapter marking as complete for now)


A/N: Hey everyone, so I just wanted to post this here, I may have a very small 2nd chapter after this but idk, this was originally meant to be a one shot. I just wanted to post something because I've been very busy with school. It is kind of my finals week and then I have my new classes starting in just under two weeks. yay for 8 week classes. Anyways, this is here, Isolation chapter coming up next, it's basically done I just want to fix something in it before I post it which will hopefully be next week as I have a lot of coding to do this weekend.

Anyways, I hope you like this!

* * *

><p>Sachiko slammed the door behind her as she quickly searched for her keys in her purse. She didn't even care that it was down pouring and she was getting soaked. She had to leave now, she didn't have time to stop and think, she needed to find her keys. After finding them she quickly unlocked her door and hopped in the car glancing over towards the front door. Her heart stopped as she saw it fly open and her father step out looking directly at her. She wasted no time turning the car on and racing out of the driveway recklessly, she was afraid of her father. She needed to get away.<p>

"_Do you remember what I told you last valentine's day?"_

_A smile appeared on the girls face as she nodded. "I do Onee-sama, I could never forget something like that," Fukuzawa Yumi said as Sachiko reached a hand out and held her cheek._

"_I'll do whatever it takes," Sachiko promised with something in her eyes that only Yumi could see._

Sachiko felt a surge of emotions rise up within her at the thought, she had been holding it all in. She thought she was strong enough to handle it, she thought she could just ignore it and it would go away, but the tear running down her cheek was real. It was the result of doing something she had swore not to do, it was the result of her own personal suffering boiling over and pushing her over the edge.

Sachiko glanced to the digital clock on her cars mirror before looking out the window seeing the drops of rain slide across the window as she drove.

_Sachiko sat in the grass watching the fireworks with Yumi as she looked down at her rosary. Yumi had taken it off so it wouldn't get dirty when she laid back. Little did she know Sachiko saw this as opportunity and took the rosary inspecting it in deep thought for a minute._

"_Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as Sachiko lifted her head quickly and smiled before shaking her head a little to let Yumi know everything was fine. This was her chance though, Sachiko had been waiting for a moment to present itself and here it was._

"_Yumi, do you like having my rosary?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi looked to her for a moment before sitting up and glancing to the rosary. She nodded as Sachiko smiled and glanced down to the object in her hand and sighed placing in on the ground between them._

"_Yumi before you take this back, I want to give you the opportunity to make a decision," Sachiko said as Yumi looked down at the rosary, worry showing in her face as she looked at Sachiko who looked vulnerable right now. Almost as if she was unsure of something._

"_What kind of decision, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked almost wishing she hadn't, she was afraid of what Sachiko might say. Had she screwed something up and Sachiko was going to take her rosary back, Yumi held her breath when Sachiko finally spoke again._

"_I've been hiding something from you, Yumi. I think it is something that you should know before wearing this rosary again," Sachiko said looking from the rosary up to Yumi's face as she tried to keep calm, which was easier said than done._

"_You can tell me anything, Onee-sama," Yumi reassured her even though she still held a worried expression._

_Sachiko put her head down for a moment before mentally building the courage again to say what she had to. "Yumi. . . I think...I think, I am a lesbian," Sachiko said as Yumi gasped causing Sachiko to cringe. After a moments silence Sachiko lifted her head half expecting Yumi to be gone and her rosary to still be laying in the grass._

_She felt a little relieved but oddly frightened when she realized Yumi hadn't moved and neither had her rosary. She felt saying something now might help take the edge off of what she had just said. "I understand if you want to leave, all I ask is that you keep my secret."_

_Yumi finally blinked for the first time as she quickly shook her head. "No, Onee-sama, I am not going to leave you," Yumi said as she reached for Sachiko's hand and smiled trying to calm the older girl, a situation she thought she was never be in._

"_Thank you, Yumi, but the offer still stands if you ever change your mind," Sachiko said feeling her emotions run wild with Yumi holding her hand._

"_I won't change my mind. I'm curious though, why did you want to tell me?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko looked away from her for a moment._

"_Do you really want to know, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she turned her head and saw Yumi nod with a somewhat serious look on her face._

_Sachiko sighed and looked up at the fireworks off in the distance for a moment. "It's because, I trust you, Yumi. . . More importantly, it's because, I. . . I think I like you," Sachiko said now completely unable to look over in Yumi's direction. It had felt like time had stopped as she sat there watching the fireworks._

"_. . .I'm glad," was Yumi's simple response as she intertwined her fingers with Sachiko's and looked up at the sky._

"Come on, come on, come on," Sachiko practically shouted as she hit the gas and got into the other lane passing the car in front of her and just barley making the light. She was speeding already if a cop were there she would have no doubt been pulled over, but if the light was just about to change red she knew no cars would be coming.

She felt a sudden feeling of desperation and hopelessness wash over her as she saw the next light up ahead turn red. "This can't be happening. This cannot be happening. Keep calm, everything will be fine. You still have thirty minutes," Sachiko told herself as she looked to the clock in her car which she found herself doing almost five times a minute.

_Yumi smiled as Sachiko approached her with her hands behind her back and a slightly blushed face. "G-Good morning, Yumi," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and stood from her seat._

"_Good morning, Onee-sama," Yumi replied back before turning and digging out a small red box with a bow on it. "Happy Valentine's day, Onee-sama, I hope you like it I stayed up really late making them," Yumi said as she held out the box towards Sachiko._

_Sachiko just smiled as she looked up from the box to Yumi. "Yes, Happy Valentine's day, Yumi. I unfortunately didn't make yours, but I have two presents for you, this Valentine's day," Sachiko explained as they exchanged gifts, she couldn't help but feel her heart race at Yumi's love filled smile as she looked down at the box in her hand._

_The same box that would fall out of her hands as her body froze from the sensation of Sachiko's lips lightly touching hers. The thud from the box dropping didn't register to either of them as they lingered unsure of what to do next. After a moment and realizing that Yumi was not pulling away Sachiko finished what she started and shared her first kiss with Yumi._

"_. . .That was a really good second present," Yumi breathed as Sachiko slowly pulled away, needless to stay Yumi was breathless._

_Sachiko smiled shyly which made Yumi's heart beat faster. "That was part of the first present," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow. "The second present isn't nearly as good unfortunately. . . I just wanted to tell you that,I love you and I won't let anyone stop me from being with you," Sachiko said. Both girls knew Sachiko's parents would not take kindly to this their relationship._

"_No, that gift is better than any gift. . ."_

Sachiko tapped her foot not on the pedal and tapped her finger on the steering wheel as she felt a tear start stinging her right eye. How could she have been so dumb, how could she have let this happen. Every red light she encountered just served to fill her with more and more hopelessness, which finally was bringing her to the point of tears.

"_Where do you want to live when we graduate?" Sachiko asked she laid stared at her bedroom ceiling laying side by side with Yumi. It had been a pleasant Sunday afternoon, the breeze coming in through an open window which thankfully was high enough for no one outside to see inside._

_Yumi smiled from the question, whether it was the fact that she was laying in the bed with the woman she loved most so casually even though there clothes were not present or the fact that she had just experienced another passionate afternoon with that woman she didn't know. Yumi just knew she was happy and the question had made her very happy. "I want to live with you," Yumi replied after a moments pause._

"_Perhaps I can arrange a special graduation gift," Sachiko joked though she was half serious._

Sachiko wiped her eyes with her hand as she sped past the cars that were doing the speed limit. She didn't care if she was breaking laws, she only had one chance. She could only fight the tears away as they came, that was until the airport came into view.

_Sachiko smiled as she approached Yumi who had asked her to meet her at this restaurant. It was odd that Yumi was asking her out on a Wednesday, but Sachiko didn't care she always made time for Yumi. When she arrived though she noticed something odd about Yumi, something seemed off. She was quiet, reserved, and seemed to be depressed about something. _

_Sachiko quickly got the feeling that this dinner wasn't going to be what she thought it was, though right now she didn't know what she should expect. She just kept her mouth shut and played her part knowing that if Yumi wanted to tell her something she usually had to build up to it. Sachiko had learned her girlfriend's personality well over the past two years. She couldn't help but feel awkward though when she was eating her food and Yumi was just poking at hers._

"_Yumi, you know you can tell me anything," Sachiko said hoping to help Yumi along with whatever it was she had to say._

_Yumi glanced from her food to Sachiko quickly before nodding followed by a big sigh. "It's that obvious that something is wrong?" Yumi asked as Sachiko put her fork down and gave Yumi a slight nod._

"_Even if it wasn't, I know you too well, Yumi. I just don't want to force you to say what is bothering you, I just want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what it is," Sachiko said as she took a drink of her water._

"_My parents are moving to America," Yumi said as Sachiko practically coughed up the water she was drinking._

_After a few moments of clearing her throat and setting her cup down Sachiko looked to Yumi surprised. "I. . ."_

"_I can either go with them or somehow stay here, but you are the only person I have here," Yumi said before Sachiko could speak._

"_Yes and I intend to be here for you," Sachiko said as she placed her hands over Yumi's that was resting on the table. "How much time do we have?"_

"_Two weeks," Yumi said before covering her eyes to mask the tears that formed in her eyes. "I don't want to leave, Sachiko, I want to stay here with you and our friends," Yumi said as she sniffled and felt Sachiko squeeze her hand tighter._

"_Shh, I'm not going anywhere," Sachiko reassured her as she thought about what was just said. Finding a place wouldn't be too tough, but finding a place with Yumi in that time would be tough to explain to her parents. Sachiko knew this day was coming when she would have to eventually tell them, she just didn't think it would be this soon or have these types of consequences involved._

"_I'll tell my parents this weekend, I promise," Sachiko added as Yumi looked up at her with a slight nod, it was hard for her to be happy. She wasn't sure this was possible or if Sachiko was ready for something like this._

Sachiko quickly pulled up to the passenger drop off area and stepped out of her car before rushing into the airport. She frantically looked for the airline Yumi said she was taking and ran to the desk. Thankfully the line was pretty empty as most people already had their ticket.

"I need one ticket to California," Sachiko said remembering where Yumi had said she was going.

"That flight is boarding in twenty minutes ma'am and it looks like we only have twenty minutes left, would you like a different flight, we have one at..."

"No, I need this flight now," Sachiko demanded as the lady nodded and took her card.

"Alright here is your ticket, you will be going," The lady said as Sachiko grabbed the ticket and rushed towards security. She felt her heart sink when she saw the line that was in front of her. It sank even more when she look to her wristwatch and saw the time.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, I'm not going to make it," Sachiko sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to think.

"_No matter what happens, I will always be with you as long as you let me," Yumi smiled before kissing Sachiko and snuggling close to her._

Sachiko swallowed as she felt the ache in her heart from the memory. Just like all the memories that had been playing in her head on her way here it had brought tears to her eyes.

"_This is your fault Sachiko, you couldn't stand up to your father, you couldn't tell him what mattered most, you are the one who broke that promise. You told her that no one would stop you from being with her and when it came time to prove it you told her you couldn't be with her and cried yourself to sleep. You have one chance to fix this. Think, think, think," _Sachiko thought to herself before lifting her head and realizing what she could do.

Sachiko quickly started pushing her way through the line of people apologizing as much as she could. Of course once she got to the front of the line security was there to meet her.

"Wait, wait, I am not a threat, I have nothing on me. I am Ogasawara, Sachiko, the daughter of Ogasawara, Touro. It is absolutely essential that I get to this gate in the next five minutes," Sachiko said as she held her ticket to the guy who glanced back as the security guards shrugged.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you're going to have to wait your turn," the security guard said as Sachiko huffed and looked to this badge on his jacket noticing the company name.

Sachiko quickly pulled out her cellphone and pressed a few buttons before putting it to her ear.

"What are you doing?" The security guard asked.

"I told you I am Ogasawara, Sachiko and if I don't catch this flight your boss will lose a lot of money by delaying a multimillion dollar business deal. I would hate to be the one responsible for stopping that," Sachiko explained as the cleared his through, Sachiko wasn't messing around, at least in his eyes.

"R-Right, I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, please go on through," The security guard said handing her the ticket as she quickly pulled out the sun glasses she had and put them on walking with her head held tall to hopefully intimidate the guards from bothering her further.

Once through Sachiko took her glasses off and quickly started running towards the gate, she looked at the clock she had five minutes left until boarding time. She wasn't even sure if Yumi was still sitting there, but she needed to take the chance.

She glanced down at her ticket and saw the gate number before looking up and seeing it way at the end of the hallway. Sachiko felt her heart race as she picked up pace even though she was out of breath.

"Hey, no running! Stop her!" A security guard said as he quickly got after her and started pushing through the crowd of people thankfully a plane had just arrived. Sachiko looked back terrified as she kept running.

"Final boarding call for flight to California."

Sachiko's eyes widened as she pushed herself harder than ever before and sprinted to the gate area. When she got there her chest heaving she saw no one sitting on the seats. Her heart sank as she looked towards the gate just as a man moved out of the way.

There she was, "Yumi," Sachiko shouted as Yumi stopped just as she passed the ticket counter, a few people pushing past her.

"Yumi!" Sachiko shouted again as she started walking towards her.

Yumi's parents stopped this time as they glanced back just in time to see Sachiko standing there breathing heavy. Yumi felt something stir inside her when she saw Sachiko standing there.

"Ma'am, you can't go back there," The ladies at the counter said as they tried to stop her.

"There she is," a security guard said as she quickly rushed over and helped the counter ladies control Sachiko.

"Please, I just need a minute, I just need to say something," Sachiko pleaded in tears as she felt handcuffs get put on her. "Please, you don't understand."

"I've heard enough out of you, come on," The security guard said as her lifted Sachiko to her feet.

"Wait," Yumi shouted as the guard stopped and looked back. "She is here for me," Yumi said not knowing if this was the right decision.

The guard stopped and looked at her for a moment before seeing the tears on Sachiko's face and sighing. "You have two minutes," the guard said as Sachiko bowed to him before turning to Yumi.

"Yumi, you can't leave," Sachiko said as Yumi looked away from her a little hurt by the words. "I know you have every right to hate me after what I did to you, after I promised you I would choose no one else, I chose a man that I hate. I chose Suguru over you, Yumi and I will never regret anything in my life more than that."

Yumi just remained silent as Sachiko sniffled. "I realize you have no reason to trust me, I realize I broke my promise, I realize that I screwed up so bad that you should hate me for the rest of your life, but you are all I have Yumi. I am begging you, please don't leave me here alone."

Yumi sighed knowing this was going to hurt her. "I won't be leaving you alone, you have Suguru," Yumi said before turning.

"No, Yumi. . . I don't have Suguru," Sachiko said stopping Yumi. "I don't have anything anymore, Yumi. My father knew about my relationship with you and he also knew that I was serious about you whether you believe it or not," Sachiko said as Yumi turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "He threatened to take everything I have if I did not choose Suguru over you and I was scared, I was so scared that I hurt the only thing that I was scared of losing."

"Why are you here then?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko glanced away from her.

"I stayed up all night not able to sleep thinking about not seeing your beautiful face ever again. . . When this morning came, I did the only thing I knew was right and walked into my fathers office and demanded the engagement be broken off. He laughed at me. . . He is probably finding out about now that I packed my bags and left a note for my maid to deliver to him. I rushed here as fast as I could, I bought a plane ticket, left my car at the drop off area, threatened a guard and ran all the way here."

Sachiko shook her head with a sigh realizing that was irrelevant to an extent. "What I am trying to say Yumi, is that, I'm sorry. I was too scared to do the right thing and it only took crying myself to sleep for days on end to realize what I was truly afraid of. If you get onto that plane and leave, I won't know what to do with my life. I've never been happier than the times I have been with you. So one last time, I am begging you," Sachiko started as she got down onto her knees and took Yumi's hands into her own. "Please do not leave me, I love you so much and I don't think I will survive without you."

Yumi glanced to her parents who looked at her but didn't say anything.

Yumi turned back and saw the top of Sachiko's head. She felt a tear sting the corner of her eye, her heart was tugging at her in so many different ways. She believed Sachiko, she loved Sachiko, but she wasn't sure what she should do at a time like this.

"Ma'am you really need to go to your seat," the lady at the counter said as Yumi looked back to her parents before feeling a sudden wave of something, what it was she wasn't sure though.

"I-I can't," Yumi breathed as she felt the tears in her eyes swell and took steps towards her parents.

Sachiko's heart stopped as she raised her head to see Yumi walking towards her parents. She covered her mouth as she felt tears instantly start rolling down her cheeks. Never before had she experience a pain like this, it wasn't physical, but she felt like she could die.

". . .I can't leave her," Yumi said stopping halfway between Sachiko and her parents, tears running down her face as she looked to her parents.. "I-I can't go with you," Yumi said as she stood still. "I know you might think I'm crazy, but she has been the only thing that matters to me in the past few years. I've completely given my heart to her and if I don't stay by her when she needs me then, I will be breaking two promises," Yumi said as she turned back to Sachiko and smiled. "If I leave you now I will be breaking my promise of staying with you and letting you break yours of doing everything you can to stay with me."

"Is this what you really want?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi glanced back to her parents and nodded before walking over to them and hugging them both tightly.

"This has always been what I really wanted," Yumi reassured her parents as she pulled away from the hug.

"Then go to her," Mrs. Fukuzawa said after another moments of looking at her daughter.

She felt the tear in the corner of her eye again, but this time it was from joy as she quickly ran to Sachiko who was still in handcuffs and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Yumi," Sachiko cried as Yumi hugged her. "I shouldn't have done what I did, I hope you can forgive me."

Yumi smiled as she pulled her head away from Sachiko and looked at her. "I can forgive you, but it's going to take a lot of kisses," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and leaned in for the first long one of many.

"I am to understand you will not be boarding the plane then, correct?" The lady behind the counter asked after the kiss was done. Yumi shook her head as she turned to her, glancing to her parents with a smile as they waved one last time before turning.

"Can you please let me out of these, I am not a danger to anyone," Sachiko said as the security guard sighed.

"Alright, but I will have to escort you back to the drop off area you came from."

"That is fine, I just want to be able to hug my girlfriend properly," Sachiko said turning back to Yumi with a smile.

"So where will we be staying tonight?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko shrugged.

"Probably a hotel until we can find a place to live, I hope that is alright and I hope you are ready to be showered with affection," Sachiko said as the cuffs came off and she hugged Yumi as tightly as she could.

"I think I can handle that," Yumi replied cheerfully as she took Sachiko's hand and joined in her in being walked to the beginning of their new life by the airport security guard.


End file.
